The goal of this project is to understand the role of RNA and protein synthesis/degradation in the mechanisms underlying the development of tolerance to and dependence on opiate narcotics. The quantitative, qualitative and temporal changes produced by morphine in mRNA and protein synthesis/degradation in rat brain regions and fractions thereof will be correlated with the development of tolerance to and dependence on morphine and other opioid drugs.